


You Can't Multiply Infinity

by the_Redfox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Idiots in Love, Implied relationship?, Love Confessions, M/M, Not everything has to be a competition Lance, That goes for you too Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Redfox/pseuds/the_Redfox
Summary: "Embarrassing? Well, I..." Lance stops, glancing to the side, gently squeezing Keith's fingers and that's it, Keith is gone, lost to this world, beyond saving. Because how can he be expected to survive this amount of pure unadulterated adorableness right in front of him? What did he do to deserve -"... I bet, I love you twice as much. At least! So there!"- such an idiot?





	You Can't Multiply Infinity

"I.. I love you."

Keith can feel how Lance stiffens beside him and bites his lips, but it's already too late. It slipped out as soon as it occurred to him, just like that, and he can't take it back anymore. He is not even sure what prompted it, they have been in this exact setting countless times before - alone, sprawled side by side on the floor of the observatory, close enough to touch but not touching, Lance rambling on about one topic or another. But suddenly...

They never really acknowledged this... this  _thing_  between them, never defined what they are to each other now, even though it's obvious  _something_ has changed. Shifted. Keith has never put his feelings for his fellow Paladin in as many words, not even in the relative safety of his own head - but suddenly it had been there on the tip of his tongue and it had felt right, so he can't really bring himself to regret it. Even though the boy at his side has not said anything since Keith's impromptu confession. Damn his impulsiveness, maybe this had been a mistake after all.

Shifting nervously, he takes a deep breath, about to turn his head, futilely hoping that maybe Lance just fell asleep and did not hear him - it would not be the first time that the dim lights of the observatory put him to sleep and Keith ended up half carrying, half dragging him back to his room - when he hears a shaky intake of breath beside him and feels Lance's hand searching for his own.

And then, an almost shy: "Yeah?"

Relief sweeps over him like a wave and Keith exhales, smiling. Carefully, he intertwines their fingers, trying to will down the heat he can feel rising to his cheeks. He is not very successful. 

"Yeah. An awful lot, to be honest. It's embarrassing, really."

Spluttering indignantly, Lance sits up, leaning over him, and Keith can feel his tentative smile stretch into a full-on grin when he spots the beginning of a blush on the other Paladin's face. 

"Embarrassing? Well, I..." Lance stops, glancing to the side, gently squeezing Keith's fingers and that's it, Keith is gone, lost to this world, beyond saving. Because how can he be expected to survive this amount of pure unadulterated adorableness right in front of him? What did he do to deserve -

"... I bet, I love you twice as much. At least! So there!"

\- such an idiot?

Keith groans, letting go of Lance's hand in favor of covering his eyes. His annoyance isn't quite strong enough to drown out the fluttering in his chest at hearing those words back (well, more or less), but it's a pretty close call.

"Ugh. You can't multiply infinity, genius! Didn't I tell you to leave the math to Pidge?"

Okay. Maybe his annoyance is stronger than he likes to admit, but really. Does everything have to be a fucking competition with this guy? Is this just another one of Lance's stupid contests in the name of their so-called rivalry? Not that he doesn't enjoy those. Sometimes. ...Oh, who is he kidding, he loves them. It's their thing. But he is serious about this and it's important to him and - 

"In-  _Infinity?_ "

 What?

Startled by Lance's screeching, Keith lifts his arm from his face to look at him. The other boy is staring down at him with wide eyes and a face so red, he could give his Lion a run for her money. Keith frowns up at him in confusion. What's his problem now? 

And that's when what he just said, catches up with him.

Shit.

Keith freezes for a moment, before both his hands fly up to hide his face again.

"...Forget I said anything."

Oh god. Why did he have to say that? Confessing his love out of nowhere is one thing, but this is a bit much. Infinity? He really got no room to talk, his competitive streak is just as strong as Lance's.

"What? No! Nonononono! Don't you dare take that back!"

Long fingers curl around his wrists and try to pry his hands from his face. For a few seconds, Keith considers getting up and fleeing the scene, but it's not like he can avoid this conversation for long anyway.

Besides. Just as before, it felt so right to say it. True. 

... He is so  _so_  gone.

Might as well stand by it.

He forces himself to relax and Lance tugs his hands away with a triumphant cry. For a moment they just stare at each other, before Lance asks again, his voice soft this time. Quiet. 

 "Really? Infinity?"

He still hasn't let go of Keith's hands. 

Keith squares his shoulders, feeling kind of ridiculous, lying on the floor, and gives a small nod.

"Yes, really."

He wants to flinch away from Lance's gaze, his reply sounded almost defiant - another challenge - but Lance just blinks. 

And then: "Oh."

...Oh? 

_Oh?_

That's all he's got to say?

Seemingly unaware of Keith's growing disbelief and anger, Lance lies back down next to Keith, interlacing his fingers with Keith's right hand again and sighs.

"Well, I guess it's a draw this time, then."

 

... _Oh._

Keith can live with that, he supposes.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I can't even remember the last time I wrote something, not to mention finish it.... And even if this did not make it past the 1000 words mark, I'm somehow really proud I managed this time?
> 
> Anyway. My first Work for this fandom, I hope you like it.


End file.
